Translocator
The Translocator is a device originally used as a personal teleportation before also becoming a weapon in the Unreal Tournament series. __TOC__ Overview The Translocator can be used to gain access to weapons and pickups that would otherwise be unaccessable by normal means. In Capture the Flag gametype, when a flag carrier attempts to teleport, the user will be teleported to where the Translocator pod lands on, but the flag will be dropped at the point, from where the teleportation was initated. A player can travel around faster by translocating, rather than running. This tactic is extremely useful, while playing defensively in Capture the Flag matches. Unreal Tournament ;Classification : Personal Teleportation Device ;Primary Fire : Launches the destination module. Throw the module to the location you would like to teleport to. ;Secondary Fire : Activates the Translocator and teleports the user to the destination module. ;Tactics : Throw your destination module at another player and then activate the secondary fire, and you will telefrag your opponent! If you press your primary fire button while activating your Translocator with secondary fire, the last weapon you had selected will automatically return once you have translocated. Unreal Championship and Unreal Tournament 2003/2004 The Translocator on Unreal Tournament 2003 was slightly changed from the UT version. It now has 5 destination modules that slowly regenerates, making the Translocator slower for the recharge rate. The destination module only drains when you teleport, not if you return it with the primary fire again or pick it up. In addition the Translocator now has an internal camera that is activated by pressing the translocator key again, usually Q''. This allows you to see what is happening in the place you are going to teleport to or for scouting without being detected. When using the camera, though, you are a sitting duck and can be easily taken down in open areas. If the destination module is hit with weaponry, it becomes corrupt and using both teleport and return module function will cause a telefrag on the Translocator user. With the internal camera, though, it is possible to see if the module is broken or not. The only safe way to use the Translocator again without dying is to pick up the module by hand. The Translocator in UT2004 is nearly the same as in UT2003, the only differences being that the model is different and that it has gained one more charge. Unreal Tournament 3 The translocator functions more or less identically as ever. It still has regenerating charges, but it recharges faster (about 1 charge per second), the charges are increased to 7, the beacon was flattened (making it easier to aim), its trajectory is lower and faster than ''UT2004, and the distance covered is set between UT and UT2004 levels. Unreal Tournament 4 ; Primary fire : Shoots a translocator disc in an arc - pressing fire again will recall the disc. ; Alternate fire : Will teleport you to your disc if it is deployed. Be aware that discs can be destroyed by enemy fire in which case teleporting to it will result in a suicide. ; Tips - Telefragging : Besides being a navigational tool the translocator can also be used as a weapon. An enemy that is touching your translocator as you teleport to it will die as a result. ; Tips - Swift navigation : The Translocator is an extremely valuable tool when it comes to getting around quickly. Finding the right timing between throws to maximize distance is key. Try using this short course to test your Translocator skills and see if you can improve your time. Tips and tricks * To execute a kill you must teleport on top of an enemy. * The Translocator trick is heavily exploited by the speedrunning gamers, to capture enemy flags quickly and finish the matches faster. It involves a series of simple steps as follows: Reach the enemy base, fire your Translocator pod somewhere near the enemy flag, leave the pod active for the time being, grab the enemy flag, capture the flag as usual, and finally, teleport back to the enemy base, using the Translocator Alt-Fire. *If an active Translocator pod is destroyed, the user will be killed upon teleportation. Therefore, the Translocator trick is never recommended for real world PvP matches, where a human enemy might spot your pod and destroy it, before you can teleport to that exact pod location. Trivia * The Translocator was introduced in Unreal Tournament to complement the Tournament's new Capture the Flag gametype. * In Unreal Championship, prior to the update, there was a glitch where players would get the beacon behind or following them."Chat with the Developers of Unreal Championship" @ Xbox.com Preview notes }} Gallery !UT3-ConceptArt-Translocator-2.jpg|UT3 Concept Art !UT3-GameRender-Translocator.jpg|UT3 Game Render Unreal Tournament Translocator guide|UT4 Translocator guide External links and references See also